


Nihil's Sweet Treat

by Purityschaos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos/pseuds/Purityschaos





	Nihil's Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gleamed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleamed/gifts).



    You've been summoned to Nihil's quarters. When you get there the door is open so you let yourself in. You look around but don't see him so you call his name.

"I'm in here my sweet little girl" he calls from the bathroom. You grin and walk into the bathroom finding him sitting in a huge sunken tub full of bubbles. He smiles from ear to ear. 

"I wanted the company of a beautiful young thing. Would you join this old man for a soak?" You smile and slowly remove your clothes letting them drop to the floor. He reaches for his oxygen mask taking a big puff.

 

    You climb into the tub taking a moment to adjust to the heat. He doesn't take his eyes off you as you sit across from him. Taking a deep breath you lean back relaxing into the side of the tub. He moves his leg sliding his foot along your thigh. 

"Such a pretty young thing and so obedient." He reaches to the side of the tub retrieving a bottle of shampoo. 

"Would you be so kind as to help me clean my silver locks?" You sit up getting to your knees taking the bottle from him. He moves forward grabbing your ass and sliding you closer. 

"There we go. Now remember good girls get treats." You squeeze shampoos into your hands and start rubbing then through his hair as he stares into your eyes.

 

    You run your fingers through his hair making sure to rub the shampoo into his scalp. He moans at the sensation making you blush. He slides his hands down your thighs humming to himself as you reach for the faucet sprayer. He leans his head back and closes his eyes as the water and your fingers flow through his hair gently massaging as you go. 

"What a good girl you are!" He reaches to a bowl next to the tub and places something in his mouth. 

"Come now give papa a kiss" you bend down pressing your lips to his. He runs his tongue along your lips till you grant him access. Your tongues are stroking each other as he devours your mouth. You feel something slip between your lips as he pulls away. You suck a moment and smile recognizing the sweet taste of Werther's originals.

 

    You sit back down across from him enjoying your treat. He watches your mouth enjoying the way your lips move as you suck on the sweet treat the way it presses against your cheek making a cute little bulge. His hand migrates to his growing erection and he begins to stroke it slowly. You can't help but watch as he pleasures himself. He lifts his foot up sliding along your torso making sure to rub one of your nipples before reaching your face.

"Sweet sweet angel" he whispers. He runs his big toe across your bottom lip tracing it's curves. "I think I may have missed a spot when I cleaned my toes. I may need some help."

 

    You reach up grabbing his foot with both hands running your fingers along its length. Opening your mouth you slide your tongue across his big toe before taking it into your mouth. He moans and begins to stroke himself faster. You pull his toe from your mouth and begin to lick between his first two toes slowly as you rub your thumbs into the arch massaging his aching feet.

"Oh my! Such a thorough helper!" He moans as you suck another toe into your mouth. "I may need to give you more treats"

 

    He moves his other foot sliding up your leg to your crotch. You feel his foot rub across your lower lips making you moan. He grins and points his toes grazing your clit. You move to take more of his toes into your mouth licking and sucking. He grunts and slides his toes down across your folds. "You are definitely my favorite little girl!" He slides his feet away from you and adjusts himself. "Now come to Papa!" He pats his thicc thighs.

 

    You crawl towards him running your hands up his legs feeling his leg hair between your fingers. He grabs your hips and pulls you up making you straddle him. His hands reach up cupping your breasts. "Oh dear sweet Lucifer in hell you are a treat!" He licks your nipple taking it into his mouth and nibbling. You reach down and line his erection up with your entrance. He grabs your hips and slams you down filling you completely. "So young! So tight!" He trails his tongue up your neck. "So sweet" he begins to thrust up into you. "My hips aren't what they used to be but I'm willing to risk a new hip enjoying my sweet girl"

 

    You smile down at him knowing that he doesn't move very well but you appreciate the gesture. To your surprise he begins to thrust into you at a fast pace making the water slosh and spill out over the brim. You grab onto his shoulders as he bites your lip. His hands exploring your body sending chills throughout. You've never seen him move this way before, well other than when he's playing his sax. He pulls his mouth from yours. 

"Can my sweet little girl come for me?" He strokes your clit with his thumb sending the most wonderful sensation through your core. 

"I want to see that pretty face as you come undone. This old man would love to bring you over the edge" he thrusts harder and faster causing you to scream his name and moan digging your nails into his skin. "That's right princess come for Papa!" Your orgasm rolls through you and his follows suit. You feel him spill out filling you. He grunts spurting the last of his seed. "You were such a good girl for me!" He strokes your hair. "I must insist that you spend the night with me. But first we must get more treats"

 


End file.
